


Fire in Water

by CTippy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A NewTina fanvid. Song: Shivers by Ruuth feat. VYEN.





	Fire in Water

**Author's Note:**

> Since I found a decent copy of the second movie, I thought to make a little something about these two. 'Cause the deal with NewTina is that maybe they don't have the most striking chemistry I've ever seen and they don't have many scenes together all in all, but in both films they have THAT one scene that just makes me go "aaawwww they're so cute!!" and I am weak to cute. xD In the first one it was the goodbye scene, in this second it was the whole "salamander eyes" thing. As I've said on Tumblr right after watching the movie, what I like about their relationship is how Tina is genuinely fascinated by Newt's world and totally gets his "weirdness" and likes him for it. She knew about the salamander's eyes because she read his book and she did it with genuine interest, and he was so totally taken aback by the fact that she knew what he was trying to say and that she knew that was a very heartfelt compliment he was trying to pay her.  
> I focused mainly on that scene so I couldn't include more, I'll probably make another one once a proper HD copy is out and hopefully by then I'll have found the right song to vid them to. :)

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/181378297187/slow-and-steady-trying-to-breathe-haunting-eyes) - Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzrJyeD-5JE) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
